Squib systems are utilized in many applications, such as, for example, fire fighting, launch control, emergency power assist systems (“EPAS”), emergency escape slides, and other staging applications throughout industries, such as, for example, aircraft, automotive, agriculture, military and space technology. One known EPAS employs a squib firing device in the form of a line replacement unit installed in a door of a commercial passenger aircraft. The squib firing device assists people aboard the airplane in opening the airplane door in an emergency situation by providing the power required to fire a squib also mounted in or adjacent the airplane door. These squib firing devices historically incorporate a power supply and/or a rechargeable battery for supplying the necessary power to fire the squib. The present invention advances the prior art by contributing a new and unique system and device for testing and firing a squib load.